Various consumer products are packaged and dispensed from a variety of packages. One such package is an aerosol package which uses propellant to move product through a stem which is inserted into the product container body. Functionally, there are two types of actuator designs for these aerosol packages, these being upright and inverted designs. An upright actuator design is designed to dispense product while the container body is angled less than 90.degree. degrees from vertical. An inverted actuator design is designed to dispense while the container body is angled more than 90.degree. from vertical and most often completely upside-down (i.e.: 180.degree. from vertical). Upright actuators are preferred by some consumers over inverted actuators dispensing because of better ergonomics and ease of use. However, current upright actuators tend to have increased messiness due to product being accidentally dispensed on the side of the primary package.
One current approach to solving this problem is a nozzle design which appears to direct product at 90.degree. from the side of the package, but in actuality have nozzle hinges which flex the dispensing straw away from the side of the package. This approach fails because the consumer (ie: user) can visually see the flex or movement of the dispensing straw during product dispensing and responds by adjusting the package dispensing angle causing package misuse (ie: dispensing at an angle greater than 90.degree. from vertical).
Another current approach is to solving this problem is a nozzle design consisting of a fixed dispensing straw position to maintain dispensing angle, but which requires the consumer to flex or bend the dispensing straw during dispensing. This approach fails because the design of the dispensing straw is too constrained (e.g. limited diameter size), thus negatively affecting final product characteristics, increasing the necessary actuation force, and limiting selection of material construction.
Sometimes when aerosol packages are misused (e.g. improper dispensing angle), too much propellant is dispersed. This alters the ratio of remaining product-propellant mixture and compromises product performance. Eventually as excess propellant is improperly dispensed from the package, an unacceptable level of residual product remains in the package.
What is needed is a nozzle for dispensing packages which clearly communicates the function of upright dispensing and encourages a proper usage angle to insure substantial product evacuation from the package while functionally minimizing the risk of product being dispensed onto the side of the package.